1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment tool that is employed by insertion into the instrument channel of an endoscopic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscopic treatment tool is conventionally known which is inserted into a body cavity endoscopically, and is equipped with a needle knife (for example Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. S61-191012) or the like for excising mucosa, etc. through the transmission of a high-frequency current. In this type of endoscopic treatment tool, a cutting section, such as a needle knife or the like, for carrying out the procedure, is attached to the distal end of a wire that has been inserted into an insulated sheath which is inserted into the endoscope channel.
The cutting section is designed to be freely projected out from or retracted into the distal end of the sheath by manipulating an operating member to which the proximal end of the wire is fixed. The shape of the cutting section is typically a round rod-like form, or, as necessary, may be subjected to working to taper the distal end.